officialagentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivals
'Rivals '''is the sixth episode of Agents Season 2 and the twelfth episode overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on September 10, 2014. Cast Main Cast Shaun Bay as Adam Hillard Alex Garrod as Zack Munson Rebecca Brown as Scarlett Johnson Kieron Baker as Ronald Grant* *''Credit only Guest Cast Sam Bay as Ed Gibbon Scott Phillip as Carlson Palmer Plot A year has passed since Ed Gibbon set up a rival talent agency. In that time, all of Adam and Zack’s clients have defected to the rival firm resulting in the closure of Centre Stage Management. Adam and Zack watch a documentary about Ed’s life on the TV and reminisce about their trip to New York to get away from Ed. Whilst enjoying the view on liberty island, Ed appears and follows them around the city. Back in the present, Carlson (now working for Ed) confronts Ed about his bonus. Ed tells Carlson that he won’t be receiving a bonus and asks him to leave. Carlson arrives at Adam and Zack’s flat and they plan to sue Ed after Carlson shows Adam a video statement in which Ed claims that Adam is a pervert. The next morning, Adam is nearly hit by a car and confronts the girl responsible. He is shocked to discover that Zack has hired her as their new assistant. Adam, Zack and Carlson visit Ed to tell him the news but he laughs them off and reveals the Ed Gibbon brand, promoting his theme park, family planning kit and an all-new cereal Gibbon Os. Carlson discovers a video online promoting Ed Gibbon’s hits. The next morning, Zack discovers an Ed Gibbon action figure amongst his Gibbon Os. At the office, Scarlett attempts to persuade Adam and Zack’s former clients to return to Centre Stage and successfully recruits 20 clients. Adam and Zack visit Ed to tell him that they plan to destroy his career and steal his laptop when he leaves them alone. Scarlett comes up with a plan to ruin Ed’s talent agency for good and sends an email to all of his clients telling them that his agency is defunct and that Centre Stage is a perfect substitute. Adam and Zack return to a teary Ed’s office who has lost all of his clients. They mock him for losing the clients but he insists that their rivalry is not over and that it is just the beginning. The next morning, Ed throws a brick through Adam and Zack’s window and reveals that Ron has been working with him since he moved out of Adam’s 3 years previously. Music Trivia * The New York montage was shot in September 2013. The remaining scenes were not shot until August 20, 2014. * Rebecca Brown joins the regular cast and is now included in the opening credits. * Scott Phillip and Sam Bay are credited during the opening credits despite their recurring status. * First appearance of Rebecca Brown as Scarlett Johnson. * The font used for the opening and closing credits have been updated. * This episode runs for 22:21 and is the longest episode of Agents to date. * Kieron Baker is credited but does not appear in this episode. * First episode of Agents after a year long hiatus. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes